


Whatmack

by Side_effect_of_the_meds



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Side_effect_of_the_meds/pseuds/Side_effect_of_the_meds
Summary: Every parent has a favorite kid. David Wymack is no different. He will never admit it, but he loves his little monster just a little more than he loves the rest.Every kid has a favorite parent. Andrew Minyard is no different. He will never admit it, but he loves his coach just a little more than he loves Bee.





	Whatmack

On Andrew’s last day at Palmetto, he stalks into Wymack’s office and chucks something at his face. He leaves without waiting for a response. Wymack yanks it off his face and holds it up in front of him. His heart stops as he realizes what it is. It’s a sweatshirt in Palmetto’s obnoxious orange school color with **Whatmack **embroidered in white. It’s so fucking stupid. He loves it. Wymack only ever wears it when he’s alone or with Abby because he doesn’t want anyone knowing that he’s growing soft.

About a year later, he’s got some sports news channel on in the background while he’s in his office. He hears the name of Andrew’s team and scoots his rolly chair out of his office to see. His heart stops as he sees Andrew getting off the plane. He’s wearing the same sweatshirt he gave Wymack but with the colors inverted. It’s disorienting to see Andrew don the white and orange of own free will. Wymack is definitely not crying because he and his little monster have matching sweatshirts.

Later that year, the foxes qualify for finals. Andrew and Neil come to watch them take on USC. It’s a fox win and Wymack is elated, not only that they’ve won but his boys were there to see it too. The thought sends a jolt through him. _His boys. _Wymack’s gone far softer than he thought he had. Both of them join the Foxes for the after-party. Neil is getting along great with the new foxes, but Andrew keeps drifting away. Wymack ends up following him out to Abby’s porch. They sit there in comfortable silence as they share a bottle of whiskey.

“About that sweatshirt,” Wymack starts.

Andrew sighs. “This is why we can’t have nice things,” he says, echoing Wymack’s words from when they’d first met Neil. Wymack turns in time to see the bare hint of a smile on Andrew’s face. “What about it?”

“I saw you wearing it when you got off a plane for one of your games. You were wearing it today too.”

“That isn’t a question.”

“Why were you wearing it?” Wymack finally asked.

“Pray tell what else I’d do with it. It’s a shirt. Newsflash: shirts exist to be worn.” Wymack just leveled a stare at Andrew. Andrew returned it with an empty one of his own. It was rare for Andrew to lose these staring contests, the fact that he did only served to make Wymack more curious.

“I’m afraid of heights,” Andrew admitted. “So, of course, I’d end up in a career where I was constantly fucking flying, wouldn’t I?” A beat of silence passed between the men. Andrew stared out at the street and Wymack saw the muscles in his jaw twitch. It was taking a lot out of Andrew to give him this truth. “You protected me from a lot of things while I was here. I wear the sweatshirt on planes because I feel like you’ll protect me there too. I’m not stupid. I know that isn’t how it works but…. it makes me feel just a little bit better.”

Wymack didn’t know what kind of an answer he’d been expecting, but this definitely wasn’t it. Andrew’s words knocked the air out of his lungs and he couldn’t quite seem to get it back.

“Neil’s making you soft,” Wymack said eventually.

“I saw you buying those flowers for Abby. You’re not slick so shut the fuck up,” Andrew snapped. Wymack chuckled. The two of them remained on the porch until Abby and Neil came looking for them.

The next morning Wymack came out of his bedroom, groggy and hungover from last night’s party. He stopped on his way to the kitchen when he saw Neil and Andrew. Neil was lying sprawled across one of the couches, dead asleep. Andrew had curled up on his chest like a cat. He pried an eye open and mustered up the strength to flip Wymack off.

Wymack turned to hide his smile. _My boys_, he thought to himself as he headed to the kitchen to start the coffee pot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this fluffy little fic. I've posted it on my Tumblr (side_effect_of_the_meds) so you might see it floating around on there. Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
